Because of the space confinements within an aircraft, coupling assemblies for interconnecting tubular conduit members are often located at places within the aircraft which are difficult to reach, to see and to service. Thus, it is desirable to have couplings which can be easily manipulated with ne hand by the mechanic for closure. In addition, it is necessary that the fastening device used on the coupling have redundancy features to minimize inadvertent opening of the coupling should a latch become damaged.
The latching or locking art is well developed. There are many examples of latching devices spaced outer tines which are resilient or bendable for moving them between a latched and unlatched position for separating and connecting the latching members. Examples of these are Leyden U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,189 which shows a latching mechanism for connecting a toothbrush shank to an electric motor. Tracy U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,464; Kasai U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,631,787 and 4,639,982; Terrell, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,040 and Fildan U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,280 each show buckles for straps wherein one of the members has a central flexible tine spaced on either side of the central tine for receipt in a suitable receiving member. Although each of these devices is satisfactory for its intended purpose, none provides an arrangement wherein the tines are as readily accessible as is desirable in an aircraft configuration.
Skobel U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,090 discloses a latching mechanism having a pair of tines with curved ends which reduces the surface in engagement with the receiving member which will lower the frictional forces on the device when it is being connected or released. However, it has none of the other features of the present invention.
Kasai U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,377 and Dillner, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,337 each disclose a female member having tapered side edges which engage the outer surfaces of the flexible tines.